onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Silvers Rayleigh
| jva=| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Silvers Rayleigh, also known as the "Dark King", is the former first mate of the Jolly Roger Pirates and the "Right Hand of the Pirate King". He became a coating mechanic in Sabaody Archipelago at some point after Gold Roger died and the crew was disbanded. He is one of the central characters of the current arc as the Straw Hats require his skills in order to get to Fishman Island. Appearance Two of Rayleigh's most distinguishing marks are that he typically wears glasses and that the facial hairs on his chin are arranged like stripes across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, which he has had for many years.One Piece manga - Chapter 19, Rayleigh's scar is seen. When he was younger, Rayleigh kept his black hair cleaned cut and had a moderate amount of facial hair. Over the years, as his hair whitened, he let it grow longer and wild. He also grew a beard from his initial striped facial hair. Abilities and Powers In his younger days with Gold Roger, Rayleigh commanded the rest of Roger's crew as First Mate. He would do several duties while supervising the rest of the crew. Amongst these duties was disciplining the young Buggy and Shanks over their constant arguing about useless things such as which polar region is colder. After the Gold Roger's crew disbanded, Rayleigh became a coating mechanic in Sabaody. He specializes in coating ships with Yarukiman Resin, a process which enables ships to travel to Fishmen Island. Rayleigh is apparently extremely strong. Shakky, a business partner of his, vouches for his strength by saying that he's "100 times stronger than all of you boys" referring to the Eleven Supernovas. One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Shakky states that Rayleigh is 100 times stronger than the Eleven Super Novas on Sabaody. Indeed, when Vice Admiral Garp was informed Rayleigh may be on Sabaody Archipelago, rather than go straight to the archipelago, Garp told the Marine not to have his men confront him, due to his phenomenal strength. However, Rayleigh himself isn't as young as he used to be and gets out of breath easier then he used to. One Piece manga - Chapter 517, Rayleigh shows signs of loosing his breath. Rayleigh is also able to utilize his "Spirit" the same way displayed by Shanks and Luffy. Also, Rayleigh's spirit power can be focused, as suggested from having rendered a specific target completely unconscious without the aid of eye contact, nor adversely affecting anybody else near the initial target. He disabled an entire room with this power, targeting everyone but the Straw Hats. Only very strong and determined individuals can resist from being knocked unconscious and even one of Trafalgar Law's nakama was very close to being knocked out. Another glimpse of his strength is seen when he seemingly snatches off Camie's exploding necklace and tosses into the air before the flames could touch her. Rayleigh also kicked and redirected an attack by Kizaru who's a Logia Devil Fruit user. How he did this has not been explained yet.One Piece Manga - Chapter 511, Rayleigh shows up in time to save Zoro from Kizaru. Rayleigh also knows the 'True History' of the world from his time with Gold Roger, but he has also stated that, as a pirate crew lacking the intellect of scholars of Ohara's caliber, they may very well have misinterpreted that information.One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Rayleigh mentions the void century. Weapons He recently has shown the ability to use a sword, though he does comment he's out of practice, also he somehow has also managed to cut and draw blood from Kizaru's face. History Past As right-hand man of Gol D. Roger's ship, he disciplined Buggy and Shanks over their constant arguing by beating them over the head, saying that it did not matter. Twenty-six years ago, Gold Roger fell ill to an incurable disease, leading the Jolly Roger pirates to take one final journey together. They ventured into the Grand Line together and conquered it. A year before his death, Roger disbanded the crew in secret and one by one the crew disappeared.One Piece Manga - Chapter 506, the history of the Jolly Roger Pirates. Eventually would Rayleigh go on to become the coating master on Sabaody Archipelago and set up a partnership with Shakuyaku. In the current storyline, has he been missing for six months prior to Luffy's arrival. Sabaody Archipelago Arc By the time Luffy had arrived, he had taken himself to the Human Auctioning House to be sold as a slave. Garp stated he most likely built up a debt he couldn't pay off so decided the money for selling himself would repay his debts. One Piece manga - Chapter 501, Garp states why he thinks Rayleigh is there. When the manager, Disco, mistreated the newly arrived Camie, he used a "rush of spirit" or "Haki" to knock Disco out. The giant with whom he was in a cage noted this and asked him who he was, which Raleigh shoved off, saying he was just an old man. Rayleigh eventually breaks out of his cell along with the giant that was also a prisoner at the time. He then reveals that he only had himself put up for auction to eventually rob whoever bought him. He then disables the entire auction house, one of the victims being World Noble Saint Shalulia, with his "Spirit" before addressing Luffy, whom he says he's been waiting to meet for a long time while remarking that the Straw hat suits him. After that, Rayleigh removed Camie's collar and told Zoro, as he was leaving with Hatchan, for him and the rest of the Straw Hats to meet up with him (Rayleigh) later at Grove 13. He seen running with Hacchi on his back and with Franky close behind when they escaped from the Auction house and later everyone arrived at Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Here he told the Straw Hat Pirates all about Roger and his crew. One Piece Manga - Chapter 506, everyone arrives at Shakky's place. He then goes to coat the Straw Hats' ship which will take three days to finish, Rayleigh then gives them a biblicard so they know where to find him as he isn't sure where he might end up while he's coating their ship, he finally advises them to get supplies for the trip to Fishman Island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 507, Rayleigh decides to coat the Thousand Sunny but tells the Straw Hats he needs three days. Current Events (Spoilers) Rayleigh then appears after the Strawhats are confronted by Sentoumaru and a Pacifista, saving Roronoa Zoro from certain death by Admiral KizaruOne Piece Manga - Chapter 511, Rayleigh shows up just in time to save Zoro from Kizaru. by blocking Kizaru's kick. Kizaru greets the "Dark King" while Rayleigh tells him not to pluck the fine sprouts (i.e: the Straw Hats) since their era is just beginning. When Kizaru moves to chase the escaping Zoro, Usopp and Brook with "Yata no Kagami", Rayleigh draws a sword and cuts the beam of light, stopping Kizaru in his tracks. The two quickly engage in a sword fight, Kizaru using a sword of light, where Rayleigh manages to draw blood by cutting Kizaru's cheek. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, when young Rayleigh's glasses were briefly seen, they had a circular shape. In the anime, they had an oblong shape. Also his scar is missing, presumably this is an caused by mistake because the scar is hard to see in the manga.One Piece manga - Chapter 19, Rayleigh's scar is seen. Trivia *When Shanks and Buggy were first revealed to be part of Gold Roger's crew, a fan asked Oda in a SBS question if the man that scolded them was a subordinate captain under Roger that commanded the ship they were sailing on, or even a high ranking officer. Without giving away Rayleigh's name at the time, Oda responded that this man was none other than the First Mate of Gold Roger's crew. Oda also stated in his response that since he had set this fact in stone from the very start, he told the Toei Animation that when they adapt Buggy's flashback for the anime, Buggy and Shanks should not refer Rayleigh as Captain in the anime.SBS questions: One Piece Manga Vol.49 Chapter 473, Fan Question: Is the man who scolded Buggy and Shanks the captain of the ship they sailed on, or maybe an officer? *His name possibly refers to [[Wikipedia:Long John Silver|John Silver]] from Treasure Island and [[Wikipedia:Walter Raleigh|Sir Walter Raleigh]], an English 16th-century explorer and privateer. *Silver is traditionally considered the second most valuable metal after gold, and as the First Mate Silvers Raleigh was the second high ranked man in the crew after the captain, Gold Roger. References Category:First Mates Category:Jolly Roger Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mechanics Category:Pirates Category:Slaves Category:Swordsmen